1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rod fishing tackles and more particularly refers to the structure of a bobber suitable for either open or closed water regions.
2. Prior Art
In general, bobbers are used as a fishing rod tackle to aid the angler to become aware when fish are taking the bait. Thus a bobber should be designed to be both stable and sensitive to motion. Conventionally, bobbers are made of light materials in order that they may float on the water surface. In order to achieve an upright float and maintain stability in the water, such bobbers are designed to have a center of buoyancy located in an upper section thereof. To make them more sensitive, they are generally small and thin in cross-section. Thus, most bobbers are contoured into long, slender, and tapering extended members much in the manner of a cone.
Generally there are two water region types used for fishing: (1) closed water regions in which there is no flowing motion in the water but wind and waves on the surface of the water; and, (2) open water regions in which there are flowing motions in a fixed direction with a predetermined speed of water flow with a further combination of wind and waves on the surface of the water. Conventionally, bobbers which float upright in either closed or open water regions have structural members including the main body of the bobber, color-striped guide-posts, and joint rods. The color-striped guide-post is integral with the top portion of the bobber main body and floats on the water surface. The joint rod is integral with the end portion of the bobber main body and may be used to couple with the fishing line.
Both the joint rod and the bobber main body are located beneath the water surface. When the color-striped guide-post is displaced by the water waves, the resistance, speed and direction of the flowing water as well as the varying direction and discontinuous forces of the wind on the water surface, the bobber main body and fishing line will have a force applied which may be termed a force impulse causing rotation of the bobber.
The conventional or prior art bobber is formed to have a center of buoyancy in an upper section which will counter and oppose the effect of the force impulse applied. However, if the force impulse in one area is greater than in another area, the bobber main body will rotate and fall causing the color-striped guide-post to turn, oscillate and fall simultaneously. This constant movement may have the effect of tiring the fisherman's eyes.
In order to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art bobber, with relation to an unfixed, discontinuous, upright and stable turning effect when the bobber is affected by such discontinuous forces, the subject bobber maintains the sensitivity of prior art bobbers and replaces the conventional bobber which has been found to oscillate and fall in the water, with a more stable bobber.